1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a sprayer device, such as a pump sprayer operated manually by means of a trigger lever.
2. Description of the Background Art
Particular reference will be made hereinunder to sprayers for liquids, it being understood that said sprayers can also be used to spray any type of fluid, such as foams and the like, for example.
A sprayer of this type generally comprises a main body provided with a base with a threaded cap to be applied to the mouth of a liquid container, a delivery nozzle from which the liquid is sprayed, a spring-biased trigger lever that can be operated manually by the user, and a pump operated by the trigger lever to suck the liquid from the container and to spray it through the sprayer nozzle.
The pump has piston acting in a chamber formed in the sprayer body. The sprayer body further comprises an input duct which puts the inside of the liquid container into communication with the pump chamber and an output duct which puts the pump chamber into communication with the sprayer nozzle.
Accordingly, provided inside the pump chamber is a fluid suction and delivery valve suitable to allow suction of the fluid from the container to the pump chamber and delivery of the fluid from the pump chamber to the sprayer nozzle in a selective, one-way manner.
Sprayers according to the prior art present drawbacks.
Some drawbacks are due to the suction and delivery valve. In fact said type of valve is quite delicate and therefore it is subject to frequent breakage, jamming and obstruction of the suction and delivery channels, with the result of making the sprayer unserviceable.
Other drawbacks are due to the spring which biases the trigger, which is generally disposed inside the body of the piston. In fact said spring is obliged to have a spiral shape and, being in contact with the product, must be made of AISI steel. These characteristics make it excessively costly.
Furthermore, the spring disposed inside the piston body limits the volume of product delivered during spraying.
Other drawbacks are due to the spring which biases the trigger, which is generally disposed inside the body of the piston. In fact said spring is obliged to have a spiral shape and, being in contact with the product, must be made of AISI steel. These characteristics make it excessively costly.
Furthermore, the spring disposed inside the piston body limits the volume of product delivered during spraying.
EP-0.850.695 discloses a dispenser for liquid. In particular, such a dispenser comprises a valve member having a collar portion received and held in a complementary groove which is formed in the dispenser body. Such an arrangement is complex and not reliable.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a sprayer device with a trigger-operated pump which is extremely reliable and able to ensure a perfect operation, avoiding problems of failures, and jamming of the valve of the pump.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sprayer device provided with a spring for the trigger of the pump that is cheap, practical and efficient.
These objects are achieved, according to the invention, with the characteristics listed in appended independent claim 1.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention are apparent from the dependent claims.
The sprayer device with trigger-operated pump according to the invention comprises a substantially L-shaped body that can be applied to a liquid container and is provided with a sprayer nozzle. Formed inside the body there are a chamber wherein a pump plunger slides, an input duct which puts the container into communication with the chamber and an output duct which puts the chamber into communication with the sprayer nozzle.
Disposed in the chamber of the sprayer body there is a suction and delivery valve to generate a first one-way passage between said input duct of the sprayer body and said chamber and a second one-way passage between said chamber and said output duct of the sprayer body.